Midnight Lessons
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: This is my first Yaoi fanfic, and it is also my first Kyo Kara Moah! story, so I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.


Note from the Author:

I just wanted to tell everyone that I do not own Kyo Kara Moah; I am just a regular person who likes to write Fanfiction. Lately I've had some serious criticism about how I portray Wolfram in some of my previous KKM stories. All I have to say is don't take things so seriously, **it is just a story.** There was one in particular person [and you know who they are] who reviewed to my "Do You Love Me parts 1 and 2, and Midnight Lessons" that was just insulting, very rude and not helpful because I will continue to write how I want my characters to be. Whether they are OOC (out of character) or not. That is the point about writing, you can make the characters any way you want, and therefore you have no right to criticize someone else's story. Focus on your own.

I hope everyone likes my new story, and if you do not don't read or review. I appreciate constructive criticisms but no flames allowed. So now that I've said my peace, I won't mention this again. Now onto the story.

Midnight lessons

It was late at night, and not very many people stirred but the occasional guard. There were visiting dignitaries so more guards had been placed outside of Blood Pledge Castle. There was one man walking around the halls, making his way silently to the throne room. This man was slightly built, but fully muscled. He had bright blonde hair that shone with the moonlight shining in through the window panes, his emerald green eyes held confusion in them. He was definitely male, his walk that of a soldier, yet he was feminine in looks and had many admirers of both genders. Unlike many men of the castle he was not wearing sleeping shorts and a regulated shirt; instead he was wearing a calf length pink gown with riffles on the neck collar and lace at the hem and wrist.

In his hand he clenched a small note he had found on the bed in his room, it said that he was to meet his king in the throne room once everyone had gone to bed and that he was to tell no one where he was going. He was very confused about this and weirdly nervous about what it could mean. The paper was rumpled and slightly damp from his grasp. Having finally reached the double doors to the throne room, he quietly opened one of them to enter the long and sparsely furnished throne room.

There directly in front of him some 30 feet away stood the raised dais with the lone throne (chair) of the king. The room was dark; there were no lit torches or candles, except for the light that crept in through the heavy drapes. Entering the room, the man moved towards the lone chair. It was completely shadowed, so he did not see the man sitting in the chair until he had reached the bottom step. Stopping the blonde man stood and looked confusedly up into the cool black gaze of his king. He did not say anything, the look on his King's face sending warning shivers down his spine. The king was sitting cross legged with his head resting lightly on one of his hands, his gaze never leaving the blonde man. The king was a slightly brooder shouldered man with black hair and eyes that pierced the soul of those who looked into them. At one time the blonde had called the king weak due to his short build and lean arms and legs. That was no longer; instead he was taller than the blonde with broad shoulders that carried the weight of the country of Shin Makoku on them, along with the lives of all the villagers in her kingdom. His short hair now touched the collar of his night robe and the lean arms were now well defined with muscles. Just looking at him had the blondes' heart rate and breathing increasing.

Finally after what seemed a long time the black haired king uncrossed his legs and sat straighter in his chair. "Come forth." He said, curving a finger in the blonde's direction. The blonde silently obeyed the command and began his ascent up the stairs. Once he stood in front of the king he stopped. The king looked at him and commanded that he come closer. The blonde did as he was told until the king stopped curving his finger in the 'closer' motion. The king was now looking up at him, yet the blonde felt none of the advantage height usually gives, instead he felt small.

"You are a soldier of this kingdom, are you not? You obey all your king's demands without question, no matter what it is." The King demanded his eyes burning with heat, anger maybe? The blonde nodded his head. The king continued to stare at him. "Then prove it to me, facing me I want you to place a foot on each side of me, in a standing motion and I want you to face the back wall and grip the back of my chair. Am I understood?" Again the blonde nodded, when he didn't move the king glared. "Now soldier." The blonde gulped but did as he was told. Placing his feet on either side of his kings thighs he climbed onto the throne and grabbed a hold of the back of the chair.

When he was in place there was no sound or movement, when the king finally spoke again. "You will not move from that position until I tell you too, and you are not to make a sound." Then without saying anything else, the king suddenly grabbed the hem of the blondes pink nightgown and quickly raised it above the blonde's waist. The blonde gasped at the sudden air against his bare inner thighs and genitals. Before he could say anything to the king, sudden warmth encircled him causing him to gasp at the sudden feel of his penis inside the tight suction of the king's mouth.

He could barely catch his breath as the king began to suck on his cock in strong sucks and torturous thrusts. His knees tried to buckle, but a pinch to his behind had him straightening them causing his dick to push further into the depths of the king's throat. The king kept at this until the blonde thought he was going to explode any second and when he finally thought he was going to reach release his hard erection was released, and the cold air surrounding them sent shivers of torture into him. He was still standing and shaking all over when the king's cold voice, seemingly unaffected by what he had just done reached his ears.

"Now replace your feet with your knees." The blonde tried to get a hold of his breathing as he shakily lowered himself. When his knees were where they needed to be he was facing the King eye to eye. The same cold glare was staring back at him, which only increased the shaking in his body. The King raised two fingers towards the blonde's lips pressing them against his lower lip. "Suck." The blonde opened his mouth and the king pushed his fingers inside as the blonde began to do as he was told. While the blonde did this the king used his other hand to open his robe, exposing tan skin that looked like marble in the darkness of the room, never once taking his unchanging glare from the blonde's face. After fully opening his robe the King grabbed the erection that was still present pulling it forward brought it up against the rigid length of his own. The blonde gasped as the sensations rushed through him but as the pressure of the two fingers in his mouth increased he began to suck them once again, groaning as the king began to pump his hand up and down around their two lengths. The speed and pressure of the king's grip increased as he pumped their erections over and over again. The blonde was gasping around the fingers in his mouth as he began to once more reach the pinnacle of release. Pre-cum began to escape the heads of the two erections, and the King's stare was increasing in heat but his face stayed emotionless.

Finally taking his fingers from the blonde's mouth he said "Raise up a little and lean forward until you're against my neck. Don't make a sound, we don't want the guards to come in and find their commander in such a compromising position." The blonde gasped as two cold fingers pressed themselves against the entrance of his rear end; a blush covered his face as he did what he was told leaning forward just enough that the King's fingers glided repeatedly on his entrance, the same rhythm as the pumping of the king's other hand against his straining cock. The pre-cum was coming faster now, and the king was using it as a lubrication for the pumping action.

He only continued to circle his fingers around his rear entrance as he resume the harsh pumping of their dicks, but suddenly he entered one inside of the blonde and began pumping the lone finger in and out with the rhythm of the fist strokes. The blonde bit his lower lip as the pleasure/ pain of the finger stretching him and the pumping of his cock overwhelmed him, trying to keep silent. The only noises in the huge room were of the blonde's stifled gasps and the squelching of the finger and hand strokes. The tempo increased when the blonde felt a second finger enter him. It was too much and he had to bite down on the king's still clothed shoulder to stifle the sound. In and out, in and out the fingers entered him, he could feel his muscles clenching around the intrusions, as the hand continued its everlasting pumping motions. The blonde's gasps were getting closer together and louder as the pleasure returned and the feelings rushing him were keeping the blonde from getting enough air. When once again he began to reach the summit of release the King released their cocks, and took his fingers out of the blonde's entrance. The blonde groaned in frustration, but the king didn't let it last long as he grabbed a firm hold of the blonde's waist and pulled him downwards. The king's cock began to press up against the blonde's entrance, slowly entering him. The blonde couldn't breathe at all then. The king began to maneuver his hips up and down, in faster increments that entered deeper each time, until he was all the way sheathed. Once he was completely accepted he began a brutal pumping motion into the blonde pounding against his prostate until the blonde could only see black and white dots in his vision.

Trying to breathe was impossible and the sounds of his gasps, no longer able to hold them in, echoed into the throne room. The tempo increased as did the pressure as the king repeatedly hit his prostate so hard that the blonde was reaching the pinnacle faster and faster. Finally an explosion of heat, waves and pleasure too much to handle rushed through the blonde, as his orgasm caused him to cum all over the King's chest, but the king didn't stop, he kept going, forcing the blonde to reach the next height as quickly as the first and he cummed once more. The blonde didn't think he could handle anymore, when the king roughly exited from him having not ejaculated yet and forced the blonde to stand on quaking legs he was sure wouldn't be able to hold him, if the king hadn't a grip on his waist. The king stood with him, and turned them to where the blonde was facing the throne chair and the king was behind him. Placing one of the blonde's feet onto the seat of the throne and bending the blonde so far over that he had to hold onto the arms of the chair so he wouldn't fall. Then the king reentered the blonde ramming against the prostate at such an angle that the blonde thought he would explode again. The king continued this, pushing so aggressively into the blonde that he too began to pant with the exertion. When the blonde reached his peak he ejaculated for the third time, the king reaching around to pump his cock with the same time as he slammed into the blonde. The blonde was heading for his fourth ejaculation when he felt the king stiffen around him and then an explosion of warm seed exploded into his entrance forcing him over the last hurdle and he exploded into darkness.

When he came to he was leaning over the chair, knees having folded themselves under him and a warm substance dripped from his entrance onto his ankles. The sound of harsh breathing, not his own, found its way into his hearing making him know the king was still there. When the blonde sluggishly turned his head he turned to look up at his king. The king was redoing his robe closed his gaze once more stone still and facing the blonde.

Catching his breath the blonde croaked out, "why?" The king moved forward kneeling so that his gaze was level with the blondes.

"To teach you a lesson in obedience to your king, you seem to have forgotten who is king and who just the king's consort is. Next time you disobey me in front of the visiting dignitaries, the punishment will be a lot harsher." The king stood once more, "understand."

The blonde stared at the king, remembering earlier when the dignitaries had been announced and he'd been asked to leave, he'd refused. This had made the king angry but he had let it slide, so the blonde had thought nothing of it. After all he was the king's husband and consort he shouldn't be sent from the room like a child. Now he'd been 'punished' for his earlier behavior. The blonde nodded. The king inclined his head at that, before offer a hand for the blonde to take. The blonde did so and with the king's help he was able to stand.

"Then let's go to bed." The king slung his arm around the blonde's waist, and taking the hand wrapped it around his shoulders. They slowly made it down the stairs, across the room, out the door and down the hall towards their room.

….

When the pair entered the royal bedchamber they entered the room, and walked towards the four poster bed. When they were lying inside of it, the king wrapped his arms around the blonde and brought him up against him. The blonde turned and tilted his head up; the king leaned down and kissed the lips, when they parted the blonde asked.

"Yuri, why did you have me come all the way to the throne room to teach me a lesson, couldn't you have just done it here?"

Yuri leaned up again to look down into Wolfram's bright eyes and smirked. "I thought it would be a good reminder who sits on the throne in this relationship. What better way than to show you on the throne." Then the cold look that had been in his eyes melted and he smiled gently into Wolfram's face. "Did I get the point across?"

Wolfram blushed crimson as he huffed. Then he took his turn to glare at Yuri. "But what if someone had come in? That would be horrible and it'd be all over the castle by morning. I'd never be able to show my face again." Yuri outright laughed at Wolfram's indigent face.

"Well I told you not to make any noise, but I'm surprised with all those gasps and moans you were making that someone didn't walk in on us." Wolfram's face blushed even harder and Yuri chuckled before kissing his husband, when they parted they were short of breath and the angry look on Wolfram's face was gone.

Getting indignant Wolfram tilted his nose into the air and proclaimed. "Well I won't do it again, so next time you want to get frisky Yuri make sure we're in our bed. I'm going to sleep, because of someone here, I'm exhausted." Then he turned away from Yuri, who was laughing again, and closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep. Yuri stopped laughing, pulled Wolfram close to him once again and whispered in his ear the three words Wolfram never got tired of.

"I love you." Wolfram grunted but the smile on his face told Yuri he wasn't really angry; smiling the two lovers fall into peaceful sleep.

…

^_^*Note from the Author*^_^

Hey everyone, how was it. I've never written a yaoi story before and this is also my first Kyo Kara Moah! Story as well. So please read and review. I hope you liked it.

BlackDove of Blessings


End file.
